


Leela's Fantasy

by feloniousjunk



Series: Smutty Doctor Who Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: A 200-word drabble / ficlet about Leela's life after the Doctor. She struggles to get her boring Time Lord boyfriend to play along with her bondage fantasy.





	Leela's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and advice welcome.

  "Are you sure?" asked Andred.

  "Yes," snapped Leela, "get on with it!"

  With an uncomprehending shrug Andred cinched the straps tight around Leela's wrists, stretching her sinewy arms above her head. Her blue eyes twinkled with delight as she pulled against the restraints. Ever since her adventures with the Doctor, Leela had dreamt of bondage.

  Andred caressed her thigh, his fingers sneaking up below her brown leather loin cloth - part of that same primitive outfit she wore when they first met.

  "Not like that," she sighed. "You're too nice! It's supposed to be, well, dangerous."

  "Even with you tied up, I think I'm still in more danger than you could ever be," laughed Andred. "But I'll try..."  
  Andred steeled himself. Accessing some hitherto unknown source of courage, he went in for the kill. From the sheath on Leela's belt he snatched a knife and held it to her throat.  
  "Listen, little girl," he snarled, "you're going to tell me everything."

  "Get back or I'll break every bone in your body!" barked Leela, her chest heaving, her eyes burning with rage. Andred dropped the knife.

  "Sorry, too far?"

  Leela rolled her eyes and groaned. "Don't stop just when it's getting good!"

 


End file.
